Courage
by Determined Artist
Summary: An Alternate Universe, Rewrite 'ish version of the season one. After meeting up when they where late, Syrus shows how negative he is on himself, while Jaden is determined to change mind on that by using a certain card to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Alright, I know this type of stories have been done before, but I couldn't resist to do this when I thought of this and far as I know the stuff I thought of this, I haven't seen anyone else done.

Oh and If wondering why I chose English Dub name for this, it's because I 'am so use to watching the Dub, the English names just seems more natural then the Japanese ones.

This story is my own take on season one, where Syrus is put a bit more focus on instead of Jaden. I hope, I still got them in character. I think I did, but you might spot if I do better than I can.

I hope you guys like it nonetheless.

* * *

Running at a high-speed, a young man with brown hair, passed through a street, filled with excitement and optimism. _This is my chance. This time was going to be different._ A chance to get in duel academy, a school for duelist. As he made a turn, he soon found himself tripping, plummeting down a flight of stairs before blacking-out.

"Huh? What?" When the lad woken up, he was lying on the ground with his cards scatter around. The teen rose to his knees. _Huh?... Not a scratch?_ _Weird?..._ he thought as he examined himself. Baffling how his body managed to endured the fall? No bruises, no broken bones, nor a throbbing head, nothing. Just then his eyes widen. "WHAAA! I 'am going to be late! Ahhh!" The Brown hair male plucked up his cards place them in his deck holder attached to his belt while he dashed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, a short, blue hair teen ran to a desk, standing outside of a giant building. "Aw man. Don't tell me, I missed it?" After he took serval deep breathes. A woman and a man who were at the desk and seemed to be in the middle of packing up, took a look at each before turning their attention back on to the blue hair kid.

"Excuse me sir, are you here to take the duel exams?" The woman asked that made the lad stare with a slight stunned face.

"HEY WAIT?!" Everyone turned too see the brown hair teen coming towards them. "I 'am here. You can count, Jaden Yuki as present." He said as pointed his thumb at himself with a bright smile.

"Ah! Make that Syrus Truesdale too please."

"Alright, may we see your decks?"

"Wait a minute our decks?" Jaden questioned with a bemused tone.

"Yes, to make sure you're not trying to cheat with fake cards."

"Well okay. Here's mine."

"Mine too." At that moment, Jaden stared and Syrus looked on with a nervous expression while the lady looked through the blue hair teen's deck first.

"You're good sir. Good luck." Syrus let out a sigh.

"Thanks."

"Now, you sir." The woman looked over to the brown hair kid.

"Okay." After a bit of looking. "I 'am sorry sir, we could alow you to go froth."

"Huh?! But why not?!"

"You have thirty-nine cards in your deck."

"WHAT?!" Jaden took his deck back with out hesitation and count his cards. "No way?!" He then check his deck holder and every one of his pockets. _I must lost it when fell down those stairs._ "This sucks. After so long of test taking and I can't go on all because lost a card?"

"Um?" Syrus at that moment diverted the attention on to him. "Here" He said as he took out a card out his deck case. "You can have this?"

"Huh? really?"

"Sure. I brought along some extra just in case."

"Sweet, thanks!... Uh, Syrus isn't?" The brown hair teen said as he stood up and swiped the card out of the boy's hand, but as he did he heard some weird animal calling out to him. He took a closer look, there he saw the card with image of a brown fur ball with wings winked at him.

"Yeah-?"

"Uh, hello?" Just then, the smaller teen realized a surprised expression Jaden was giving as he stared at the card.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh? It's nothing!" The small teen still kept a concerned look on his face, however he switched his attention towards the man and the woman.

"Is that alright?" The both face each other before sifting their attention back on Syrus.

"Sure. You both can could go on. Good luck sirs."

"Sweet, thanks."

"Yeah; thanks."

"Well see ya." The taller teen said as he scurry off with Syrus close behind.

* * *

As Jaden slowed down, he noticed the blue hair lad walked up to his side. "Hey thanks again for the sweet card."

"No problem. Besides, I can't use it any how. I can't do anything except be in people's way."

"What? You helped get me here. Because of the card you gave me."

"Just watch, I 'am going to flunk the duel exams then everyone would laugh at me."

"Hey aren't you being a little hard on yourself?"

"No. That card is useless. It doesn't have much attack nor defense points. At most, you can use it for defense. Believe me, you're better off not using it..."

"Tell you what. I 'am going use that card in my duel exam and win."

"What?! But you can't! That card is weak! You'll get creamed out there!"

"Neah and besides even weak cards can be useful. You'll see." _You and everyone else._ Jaden thought to himself with passionate and determined eyes. He took the monster card and held to his face. _Isn't that right?_

 _"Kuri."_ The winged monster winked again.

"Yeah right." At that moment the duo heard a crowed cheering in a distance.

"Sounds like that's our queue?" The brown hair teen said as place the card back into deck holder before sprinting off.

"Wait up?!" Syrus asked as he followed his new companion close behind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** In case you are wondering why I stopped here, it's because I felt, if it had gone until after the duels that it might put you off by the sheer length of the duel scene, those thing could drag-on a bit and beside I think this chapter works well enough own it's own. Also the next chapter in more focus on Syrus then Jaden.

Oh and about Jaden falling down the flight of steps part, that's going to touch upon more and play important part later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the pair made it to where the cheers were coming from, they were greeted by a duel instructor who said that since they were late they would take their exams beside each other just to save time. Though Syrus seemed a little reluctant the duo agreed to it.

As the blue hair kid stood in the middle of a huge arena with his duel instructor placed about a yard or two away, he could see everyone in the stands looking down, staring at him. His heart raced, his muscles tense as the area had intense gravity. Everything riding on this one duel. The teen's eyes wondered to his side to see Jaden about ready to start his duel with his instructor, a very famine, old looking person.

The burnet didn't seem at shaken by the situation. In fact he appeared to be clam as a cloud. Syrus gained a puzzled expression. How could this kid be so clam? Wasn't he worried? If he fails, he'll be laughed at and mocked. Maybe he thinks his instructor would be easy beat or give up after a few turns?

"Are you ready, Mr. Truesdale?"

"What?-Uh? Yeah!" answered the blue hair laid with a nervous tone as he gotten his disk on.

"Let's duel!" the two males said at the same time. With both battlers at eight-thousand life points, they draw their hand. After Syrus drew a card, he took a look at what he had. Not much. He watched instructor having calm expression, yet unlike Jaden who seems to shine with joy, the instructor had cold and serious vibe to him. Syrus could feel his body tremble. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew that before he signed up, but wasn't what he was expecting it be this tough.

"I draw." The duel instructor draw a card. He placed in his hands took another card there he placed it on the disk. "I summon Baby Dragon. Soon a young dragon, a foot or two taller than Syrus appeared on the flied. Though despite its twelve-thousand attack and seven-thousand defense points it looked it could take on a much stronger opponent, except he spotted the monster he summon and two cards. "I end my turn. Now draw?!" he commanded. Syurs did. Still not much, but he made do. He kept holding his own against the guy deflecting monster's attack, attacking with his own monsters, Patriod and Cyber Wolf to name a few, but as soon as Syrus' wonder to the top of the stands he saw darker blue hair man, looking with a serious, no-nonsense face at him.

 _Zane?_ He gulped. Syurs could his body starting to shake. He kept on going, however, he messed more and more, making rookie mistakes, each time bringing his confidence down and a chuck of his life points down, until he backed himself in corner. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, froze on what to do. All he could hear was the crowds belittling him, cheering him down. All he wanted to do right now was hide under a rock.

"Ancient Gear Golem attack?!" another voice said. Both he and his instructor look over. Jaden's instructor made an attack on Jaden's face down monster he had on the field. At that moment, a ball sprang up and from into Winged Kuribo. The little fur ball with wings didn't stance a chance against the golem. All it could was just stand there before being punched, making it disappear. The brown hair kid then picked up the card and place it in the Grave Yard slot.

 _Oh no, this is all my fault. He's going to lose. I know that card was useless, I told him. Now he's going to fail his exam._

"Check your life points hasn't changed." Jaden's duel instructor stated.

"My life points are fine, because of his special ability-"

 _Wait, special ability? What special ability? I didn't know, it had a special ability._

"You see, on the turn that Winged Kuribow's destroyed I take zero damage."

"What?!-"

At that moment, the blue hair lad's mind gone back to the words of conversation that he and Jaden had earlier. _Besides, even weak cards can be useful. You'll see._

"That lame card might save you-"

"Hey, don't call him a lame, he helped me out, big time?!"

"Yes, I forgotten how kids get attracted to your cards, forgive me." The instructor of the brown hair kid said in a light of sarcastic tone.

 _So that's why he wasn't worried about the card I gave him, he knew of that card's effect and used it. If only I was like that_ , _brave, though, not just some useless, sniffling coward who couldn't do anything._

"He was given to me by a good person a while back." all of the sudden, Jaden directed his eyes to Syurs and beaming at him while Syurs gave his companion a bit of a worried expression. "He may not look it, but he's strong too, he just needs to believe in himself." At that moment, Jaden's thumbs-up his new companion. The blue hair lad's eyes widen, surprised that this person whom just met, had so much faith in him.

"Are we ready to continued Mr. Truesdale?" His duel instructor asked.

"Huh? Right." _Maybe that kid's right? Maybe I 'am strong too... Yeah, that's right I 'am the one who gave him that card. I can do this!_ He look what's on the field. Just the Haripe Lady Sister with nineteen thousand-fifty attack points and twenty-one thousand defense points. While he just has his cartoonish, helicopter monster, Gyriod in defense mode. With only a thousand attack and defense points, it was nowhere the strength he needed. He look in his hand. Limited removal, Steamriod, Polymaerization, Decoyriod.

 _That's it_. Yeah. _This might work. Alright, here it goes._ He grab his Steamriod and Polymaerization cards and both of them up. I use Polymaerization and fused Steamriod with Gyriod to create Steam Gyriod." In attack mode with twenty-two thousand attack, Steamriod was powerful enough to take down the Herpie lady sisters, yet it wasn't enough to his opponent's life points down zero. "I'll also equipped him with Limited Removal. Now it gains double the attack points. Now Steamriod attack!" It was then that the locomotive-hybrid unleased a tornado of wind at the harpies, destroying them, and sending the instructor's life points down to zero.

"Congratulations Mr. Trusedale. Welcome to the Duel Academy."

"I... I win?" Syrus uttered in disbelief at what he just heard.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nice going there Syrus! You really showed him."

"Huh?" Being brought out of his thoughts by hand patting him his back, Syrus looked over to side to see Jaden Looking at himself with a grin on his face.

"I knew you could do it, all you need is to believe in yourself."

"Thanks... Uh Jaden is it?"

"Yep, the one and only." The brown hair teen said pointing his thumb at himself. "I guess were going to hanging together for now on?"

"Hold on, you beat you instructor?" Answered Jaden as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"See for yourself." Answered Jaden as he pointed his thumb behind him. Curious the blue hair duelist peered over to see Jaden's duel instructor looking like a kid throwing a tantrum. "Anyways, you should be proud at what you did back there. Not a lot of duelist could pull a comeback like that."

"Yeah; your right. Thanks Jaden."

"Don't mentioned it." As Jaden went to basking in the new found fame, Syrus looked back to the top of the bleachers to find Zane already left. Syurs couldn't help a frown from appearing on his face. He hopped that Zane saw his accomplishment, but appeared too guessed wrong. Just then, something brought him of his thoughts. It was Jaden again. "Come on Syrus, let's bask in this all of this fame?"

"I rather not."

"Suite yourself." After the brown hair duelist went back to giving the fans what they want, Syrus watched his new companion with comfort. _Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad? After all, this Jaden kid is going to in it._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah; sorry it took so long to this chapter I had a lot of thing I needed to do offline and I tried doing the duel like I said I was going to, but I couldn't do so I opted on going with what you seen here. Sorry about that.

I even I got beta-reader to help me out a bit, still, I couldn't do, but any how still give the author **WhiteDraga** thanks for their awesome help in helping me with this.

Let's see what next chapter would bring and don't worry I have a unique and funny Idea for Jaden, Syrus, and three other students. Let's just say that Chazz is not going to like it much.


	3. Chapter 3

Though the sun shine bright as Syrus and Jaden just gotten out of orientation, the blue hair duelist still had his doubts if he was going to last long. Despite being relief and happy to have gotten thus far, the young man knew that things would only get tougher from here on now. Though a tad too bold if you asked him, at least he there was someone there to help. He just knew.

Deep down, he wished that he had even a tad of his new companion's confidence, however reckless it might make him act. All through the plane ride and arriving on the island, Jaden's just kept the 'not caring as much attitude' he had since they met.

The duo both sported the Slifer red uniforms, however only Jaden appeared to wore it with pride. Syrus on the other thought it made it look like as if they had big targets on their backs. Even their new roommate, Chumley, who had been there longer then the duo had, said that they were at the bottom of the barrel, according to the school's raking system. It seem to reflect the crappie dorm that they were assigned to.

 _What if Chumley's right? What if we're are the worst? What if-_ Just then, Syrus looked to see Jaden what appeared to be him talking to himself? Curious, Syrus spoke up.

"Hey uh Jaden?" The brown hair teen stopped and turned to face him.

"What is it Sy?"

"You seem to be talking to yourself."

"Really? Huh? Haha, I didn't realized." Jaden replied as he took a bit too look up at the sky with a finger on his lip. "Haha, I guess I was thinking too much on what kind of duels I 'am going to have." He replied rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"We just started the school year, everyone here are going to be much stronger than our Duel instructors were."

"Wow, really?! Hahahah! Man and thought this school was going to boring."

"Jaden, how could you stay so calm in a times like this?!"

"Hm? I guess, I don't to think about those things, as much..."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Sy. How can we know how tough everyone is when the school year just started?" At that moment, the blue hair teen put his head back down. "Sy?" Jaden called out that alerted Syrus. "You need to focus on what you can do, instead of focusing on what you can't do."

The doubts still lingered. Syrus failed to see what his companion meant by 'his words of wisdom', but nonetheless didn't press on with his questioned.

Just then, the two Slifers heard a scream coming from a distanced. "What was that?" asked Syrus.

"Don't know, but I sounded someone need our help."

"Huh?"

"Come on?"

At that moment, Jaden dashed off. Syrus followed right behind, asking the older teen to wait up.

* * *

The two ran until a scene where another Slifer student, wearing a hat, was on the ground while several student Obelisk blue jacket wearer towering the red clad person. "Hey?" Jaden called out as he and Syrus gotten closer. "What's going on here?"

Despite the fear creeping up in Syrus, he kept his cool just enough to help his fellow Slifer up on his feet. "Are you okay?" The student gave a node as a reply in a timid fashion. He was a bit smaller than Syrus.

Meanwhile, one of the Obelisks, a black hair young man answered Jaden's question in a smug tone. "We're just helping him get stronger."

"More like bullying him."

"Ah, what do you Slifer Slackers know about being strong."

"I know that bullying people wouldn't make one stronger."

"Yeah; tell them?" Syrus spoke.

"What was that?" Questioned one of the other Obelisk students.

"Uh? Nothing!" The blue hair teen squeaked out.

"Hphm. Say you were the one that defeated Crawler?" Just then, the first student talked again.

"Yeah; what of it?"

"Oh, just nothing it's that the battle was a fluke."

"What?!" Jaden said in a angered tone.

"You heard me. That battle was just one time thing. When you battle someone else, you'll see, you'll get beat so hard that popularity will just disappear just like your luck." As Jaden growled a bit, Syrus could feel the rage building inside of him these guys are real creeps. He didn't blame Jaden.

Just as things were about to get more heated, someone spoke up in a stern. "Alright, that's enough." It was at this moment that everyone turned to see a brown hair girl with a serious look on her face, walking towards them.

"Wow, who's that?" Syrus uttered.

"Hey Alexis, come to see me lay waste to Jaden here?" Asked the black hair teen.

"No. I came to tell you, Chazz that you're late for the duel you had today."

"Yeah, yeah; let's go guys?" The black hair Obelisk commanded his companions along.

Just as they, left Alexis turned back to the Slifers and mentioned "Sorry about that Chazz is like that with everyone. It's best to keep your distance. Not all of us Obelisk student are like that." Apparently, only girls gets assigned straight to the blue dorms, regardless of their grades where and how much time they been. For what? Only God would know.

"It's Cool, I would have beaten him easily." Jaden said.

"Say you're the one that beat Crawler?"

"Sure did."

"Well, you should be careful, there's a lot people that would want to challenge you, now that you defeated one of the school's best duel prompters." As the Obelisk girl uttered those words, Syrus felt the fear returning. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Jaden's going to need to more serious if he going to stand chance.

"Neah, I 'am not worried. I'll say bring them on."

The brunette stared then chuckled a bit. "Okay, but don't come crying to me when you get your butt kicked."

"Eh, not going to happen."

"See you boys around then." After Alexis was out of sight, Jaden and Syrus attention shifted back to the Slifer.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Jaden.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." At that moment, the smallest Slifer head off leaving the duo to stand in place.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Syrus and Jaden dueled each other in their dorm room. "Aw man I lost." whined Syrus not long after the brunette lay down his last card.

"Don't beat yourself up Sy. That was a close battle, you really had me there."

"Neah; let's face it, I 'am no good. That duel with the duel instructor was just a fluke."

"What are you talking about? You beat that instructor on your on merits." Though Jaden's words of encouragement was nice, he couldn't bring himself to think positive not like the brown hair duelist.

"Hey, would you quite your blubbering? Some of us are trying to sleep!" They duo looked up to see Chumley staring at them, irritated. He look like an angry Kola that didn't get enough sleep.

"Hey, don't be hard on him, Chumley?"

"It's alright Jaden. I 'am use to it." Sy said in a depressed tone with his head down.

"Yeah, but Sy...?" It seem like Jaden was about to say more, but Chumley faced the wall while Syrus still had the sadden atmosphere hung around him. This was going to be tough.

* * *

The next day, Syrus sat at his desk struggling to listen to their head-master, Professor Banner teach chemistry. The blue hair duelist didn't care for this subject much despite what his deck may say, but didn't say he wasn't going to try. What really was dragging him down was Jaden's snoring.

The brown hair teen is an awesome guy, but man the guy sure can snore. He gotten out like a light as soon as they went to bed. Speaking of which, Syrus turned to see Jaden lying on his desk next to him. Syrus couldn't tell whether his roommate was asleep or just pretending too. He was changing position every and then. So maybe?

Anyways, the smaller teen wondered how Jaden could be still tired after all the rest he gotten. It was a mystery that only god knows... and the author.

"Ah, Bastion could you please tell the class what is the trap card Mirror Force?" asked Banner with a smile.

"Sure; Mirror Force is a quick-play trap card-" As the Ra yellow duelist continued talking, Syrus couldn't keep his open any longer and drifted off before the sound of the professor's voice woke him up.

"Huh?"

"Could you please tell the class how to use the magic card Power Bond?"

"I... uh?" He stutter as he lowered his head.

"It's alright, not everyone's going to get every question right. So who can answer Syrus question?" As Professor Banner kept class going on, the blue hair teen couldn't help, but be embarrassed. He knew that card so well, yet chocked as soon he heard that name. It was most likely the fact that the attention had sifted on to him.

Just then, he felt someone staring back at him. The Slifer turned to see Chumley in one-row higher than him. He stared at Syrus with a stern look on his face that made the smaller teen look away. Something about that, just made him nervous.

* * *

The classes' passed-bye until it reached gym class. Syrus stood in out fled as watched the guy who he and Jaden helped-out yesterday step up to the plate while Jaden as the pitcher. The teen felt sorry for the smaller male.

The Slifer swung three times before striking out. Syrus really felt sorry forth the kid, yet amazed at his companion's skills.

Next up to bat was Bastion. "Alright Bastion get ready?" Jaden asked in cocky tone.

"I have calculated your attack and know how to counter attack your balls."

The Slifer pitcher smirk, nodded, and said "Here it... goes!" as got read. He thrown the ball and the Ra student made a hit sending the ball far in a distanced. While Syrus some other scramble to get the ball and Bastion make a break for it Jaden looked on amazed, yet soon again an eager beam. This going to be fun. He could feel it.

In the end, no one tagged Bastion. Though disappointed about losing that round, Syrus couldn't help, but be impressed at the Ra duelist.

After a few more students gone, and two more strikes were made the teams swapped places. As they did Jaden went up to Bastion. The young man with brown hair greeted his opponent. "Hey, my name Jaden Yuki. I was wondering how you know where I would hit?"

"That's simple, I read your pattern."

"My pattern?" As the two students talked, Syrus turned his head to see Chumley walking to the benches. He too turn and looked Syrus with another stern look. The smaller teen flinched back and the other Slifer went back to what he was doing.

Back to Jaden and Bastion's conversation. "Oh, so that's how. I never needed a stagey when playing, I have no idea I was playing out of habit." stated the red student after he chuckled bit.

"HEY JADEN?!" At that moment, the men looked over too see some Obelisk blue girls rushing towards them.

"May I ask, who are those girls?" asked the Ra.

"I don't know. Ha, ha, I guess I got a fan club?"

"So you're Jaden, right?" One of the asked of the girls.

"The one and only." Just then, the girls started whisper to each other. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, sorry about that. We need you for a bit."

"Huh?" All of the sudden girl grabbed the Slifer and raged him away.

"Come on? It's only for a bit."

"Wait! What about my match."

Meanwhile, Syrus saw the whole scene unfolding. "I wonder what they want?" questioned Bastion as walked up right beside the small teen.

"Don't know."

"Well, the game about to start, you should get to the benches?"

"Yeah? Right." Despite the worriedness the blue hair duelist felt for his, he decided to take they Ra student's suggestion.

Once there, he found a seat, only it was right beside Chum lee and there other seat around.

"It's not taken. " stated the larger duelist. He sigh. Might as well get this over. He sat down at the spot. As the game continued Syrus body stiffen with negative questions swarming in his head, questions about his roommate.

"What's wrong Syrus?" asked Chumley.

"Uh, nothing's wrong."

"Look Syrus, I know I've been a little hard on you, but I was trying to get you to toughen up. You know thing's would not get better if you don't and Jaden's not always going to there to help you?"

"I know, it's just that I 'am scared. Scared of everyone making fun of me. No matter how much I try, I can't be strong like you and Jaden."

"Look who cares what everybody else thinks, just focus on what's happing here and now? You only got yourself to prove." The smaller Slifer was about say something more, but just then, the players switched and it was Syrus turn to walk up to bat. The teen felt the nervousness, the fear building up though his remained still. He gulped as he stepped up to the plate. His arms ready to swing for the ball.

Soon the pitcher thrown the ball. Syrus flinched. After opening his eyes, he mentality told himself to remember his roommate told him. _Okay, here it goes._ The second ball zipped by he swung, however he missed. He geared himself-up for the final ball. I can do this. I can do this. Just focus on the here and now. The pitcher thrown the ball. Unlike last time his ball made contact with the bat the ball was flung in the air.

As he did, he stared surprised by his accomplishment. All of the sudden Chumley shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SYRUS, RUN FOR BASE?!"

"Uh? Right." He dashed off and made it to the plate before anyone had a chance to tag him. He later gotten tagged before he made it to the second one that gotten him down, but not as much.

* * *

After the game was they gotten changed, Syrus and Chumley walked down the hall until Syrus spoke. "Thanks Chum Lee... for helping me out."

"Don't mentioned it. Say, what do you think those girls want with Jaden, anyways?"

"Don't know."

"Hey, guys?" A voice pop-up.

"Huh?" The duo turned to see Jaden coming towards them wearing a pink dress. He looked like one of those princess you find in fairy-tells. If the two men didn't know any better they would believe that Jaden was a girl. He had make-up and everything. Surprised and a little confused, they wondered, what exactly did those girls did to the guy.

"WHAT?!" The smallest Slifer blurted out.

"Aw man, gym class is over? Guess that means I won't get to beat Bastion? So who won?"

"Uh Jaden why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh, this?" The brown hair teen chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his. You see, the girls wanted me to be in this play, Dereo and Paul-something-"

"You mean Romeo and Juliet?" Syrus interrupted.

"Yeah. Well, they said that I would be perfect to play Juliet. So I they had me get this thing on, but I forgot my clothes in the lockers. Haha! And that's pretty much it."

"Aren't you embarrassed running around in that?" asked Chumley."

"Uh, no. Not really." At that moment, the two that wasn't in drag didn't know what in the hell was wrong with their friend "Besides character that it would be forgiven."

"Do you even know what kind of story Romeo and Juliet is?" This time the blue hair duelist. It was at moment this that the two questioned moment Jaden knowledge in plays.

"Uh no. Am I suppose to?"

"Agh." Syrus and Chumley groaned.


End file.
